The Secret
by Dominus Trinus 13
Summary: Ethan's secret is out after 10 years of hiding it from his best friend. What's going to happen to their friendship now that the secret is out? Will things change for the better or the worse? How did his Best Friend find out in the first place? What is he hiding? AU. BETHAN Pairing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire, but I do own the original plot and character(s) of this story. Although the names Ethan, Rory, and Sarah are featured in this story they are not the same characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**_June 2032. Things have changed for the worse._**

Knightwood Bay, full of secrets and mysteries to the outside world was once a safe haven.

In 1693, _they _sought out refuge in a town once called_ Grandview_, though _their_ time would be short lived. The following year the town would be renamed _Knightwood Bay _and _their_ legacy lost, or so the humans thought._ They _would continue living in secret among humans for years leading normal lives.

It was prophesied long ago that Knightwood Bay would be a battleground _versus_ _Good_ and _Evil_ and start the _end of the world._

This prophecy would begin with the rise and fall of _The Order_, at the hands of _The Power of One._

**_That was last month. The end of the world has begun._**


	2. Danny Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****_Danny Knows_**

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" He screamed harshly at the shorter sixteen year-old boy who was being held against the wall. He was fighting tears that threatened to fall. He knew he should have told him and he was, just not in this moment. Somehow he was forced to tell him.

"I-I-I was-s going t-t-to tell you bu-but," Ethan was speechless and was in hysterics. "I'M SORRY!" He fell on his knees and began to cry.

He hugged himself and closed his eyes, hoping to stop the crying. The secret he's been holding for the past ten years was finally out.

"You're sorry? That's what you have to say to me? I've been your BEST FRIEND since fucking Grade One and you barely tell me now!" Danny was furious you could see smoke emerging from his ears. "And to make things worse you didn't have the balls to tell me! If I hadn't done the-" he stopped himself and realized what he almost did, "I can't believe you!"

"Since Kinder not Grade One." Ethan whispered. He got the courage to look up at him but saw nothing but a blurry figure. He vaguely saw Danny walking towards him and thought that he was going to comfort him, to tell him it's going to be okay. Boy was he so off. He jerked him up and slammed him against the other side of his bedroom wall. Ethan yelped in pain. He was grateful his parents were out.

"Danny please, I did this so we could be friends. You didn't want to be friends with me so I did this. Is it really that bad?" Ethan was once again crying, fearing that his long time best friend would desert him. "You told me that we couldn't be friends because I was a girl and your friends would make fun of you. It broke my heart that you didn't want to be friends, so over the summer I did this and we met again in Grade One-well that's what you think."

"Bullshit!"

He yells at him with so much hate that Ethan flinched. He knows he's mad. Danny almost never curses, at anyone. He only uses those words when the jocks are pounding them into the ground. Ethan wondered if he really was that bad of a person to hide this from his best friend.

"It's the truth. Please believe me. Danny please." Ethan could see Danny shaking his head and his figure becoming even blurrier. Ethan slid down the wall and buried his head in his own arms.

Ethan heard a tapping sound coming from his window. He slowly raised his head and saw a blonde blob at the window.

Rory, a nice boy he met in seventh grade and has been friends with for four years. Finally someone who won't judge him. He quickly jumped up and ran to the window, only to be stopped by a very angry Danny. He grabbed him by the arms and tightened his hold around his body.

"Stop, Danny you're hurting me." Ethan manages to say. This only causes him to hold him even tighter. Ethan's struggling to breathe and the room is starting to spin.

"Ethan! Let me in! Danny STOP! You're hurting Ethan!" Rory is frantically tapping at the window. Rory was clearly confused. Why would Danny be hurting Ethan?

"Ethan doesn't even fucking exist! He's not Ethan!" He whispers one final part with hurt in his voice, "He never was."

Rory caught the last part, and then it dawned on him. _Wait what? Did he...no Ethan would never risk their friendship like that and tell him...right?_

"Ror-Rory...Help...h-h-he...knows." Ethan struggled to say, the room becoming darker by the second. He knows that at any second he could pass out from the lack of oxygen and he needs help.

"YOU FUCKING TOLD RORY BEFORE ME!"

Ethan pays him no attention, knowing he's going to get an earful later. Rory is whispering, "Come on Ethan! You can do it, just invite me in and I can make this all better."

"Rory...come in." He doesn't know if his eyes are closed or not but the room is completely dark. The last he heard was glass shattering and himself falling to the floor letting the darkness consume him.

Rory burst through the window not even wincing as the glass cuts through his skin. He hissed and extended his fangs at Danny. He dropped Ethan and charged straight for Rory. Luckily with Rory's reflexes, he blocked all of Danny's throws and he got a few good swings at him. Rory's flashing all over the place hoping to make Danny dizzy enough so he can leave with Ethan, but he freezes in fear when Danny pulls out a dagger.

_He wouldn't kill me just because I know right?_

Danny throws the dagger and he blocks it only to have Danny charging at him with another dagger and successfully impaling him. Rory gasped and fell to his knees. Danny clearly doesn't have good aim; he missed his heart by a couple inches. Rory was coughing up blood, which wasn't a good thing. He still couldn't believe Danny reacted like this over some stupid secret. He sees Danny walking over to Ethan and takes this as an opportunity to grab his leg and throw him to the other side of the room successfully knocking him out. He quickly rips the dagger out of his chest, wincing in pain as he does. He looks over at Danny, but he can't seem to find it in him to be mad at Danny. Slowly he gets up and walks towards Ethan and grabs him gently. He grabs his cell and calls Sarah.

"Rory you better have a good reason for calling me. I'm at girl's night." Sarah responds in a snarky tone.

Rory rolls his eyes, not in the mood to be Mr. Nice Guy, and with all seriousness that even he freaks out a bit, "Danny knows."


	3. Of Mice and Men

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**A/N: The character Danny is Benny, but I had to change the name because this story is a continuation of my other story, and there is already a character named Benny in the that one. **

* * *

**Chapter 2:****_ Of Mice and Men_**

* * *

The two boys were walking to their lockers talking about a project they heard was being assigned in their next class. As they made the final turn they saw a tall brunette by the locker. Lately, he hasn't been the same. On the outside he tries hiding it from the rest of the world putting on a fake smile and acting like it doesn't affect or bother him, but on the inside he's broken beyond repair. His eyes clearly show it whenever he looks at him from a distance. The two boys watch him leave and approach the lockers.

"I can't believe it's been almost two months now since you two..." Rory was trying to phrase it right without upsetting Ethan. "...You know."

Ethan ignored him and grabbed his books he needed for the class. He sighed looking at a picture in his locker before slowly closing it shut. They both started walking to the class dreading the upcoming assignment.

On a normal day Ethan would sit next to Danny, since they have the same classes, this time around Danny tries to avoid the shorter boy by sitting in the front of the classroom where he won't even see the back of his head. Unfortunately for him the classroom desks are arranged like a horseshoe in rows of three.

"As some of you may know," Mrs. Gregor the English teacher started to say, "you are getting a new project based on the book we are currently reading, _Of Mice and Men_." The students started to complain as she turned on the HoloScreen and text started to zoom about. "You'll be working in pairs because of the amount of work this will involve. When I'm done explaining I'll post the names up on the wall."

Mrs. Gregor was going over key points of the book and how they will be tied into the project. She explained how the book had elements about _friendship_, _strength_ and _weakness_, and the _predatory nature of human existence_. Some of the students including Ethan and Rory were busy writing things down that they might need for reference. Danny on the other hand was only half paying attention. It's like his mind was on overdrive, yet dead all the same.

"Some of you might want to be paying attention since you need the points to pass my class." She was looking dead on at Danny. Clearly she knows something personal is going on since she rarely sees him with Ethan, and it's affecting his schoolwork and maybe even his personal life. She remembers him coming into class one day with his eyes red and puffy asking her to assign him a seat the furthest away possible from Ethan, and if there ever was a group project of any kind to not pair him with Ethan either. She's done her best to comply, but even she feels the need to help him go through his situation. Which is why she did what she did on this assignment.

"The list is on the wall feel free to look up your partner. You have the rest of the period to assess your duties." With that she went back to her seat but not before, "Ethan could I see you for a second." Danny turned to look at him while waiting for his turn to see the list.

Ethan walked over to Mrs. Gregor's desk in the back of the classroom wondering why he got called up.

"Ethan, I've noticed you don't talk to Danny as much anymore. Did something happen?" Ethan was surprised at her getting right to the point. He turned over to look at Danny who quickly turned away.

He sighed, "It's complicated."

"Ah, I see. Well, I called you because I thought you might be able to help. You see, Danny isn't doing so good in my...well any class really. He let his grades slip and he's in risk at failing some of his classes." Ethan was shocked to hear this; it was news to him. He hadn't known it affected Danny this much.

"I don't see how I can help though."

"That's simple actually, you see I..." but before she could finish a student hollered.

"NO!" Danny turned around and looked at him, "I AM NOT WORKING WITH HIM!"


	4. Knowing What He Did

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:****_ Knowing What He Did_**

* * *

"Clearly you two need to talk this out. If the whole school didn't know, now they do!" Rory was trying to talk some sense into Ethan but it was proving to be very difficult. Rory isn't known for giving the best pep talks, or any talks for that matter but he hated seeing his two best friends fight. He was very determined to fix it and make it all better.

Ethan was on his bed lazily going over his homework since he got home. He hated not talking to Danny and wanted to keep his head busy with anything really.

Danny was coming over to work on the much-dreaded project. It wasn't easy getting the boy to work together with Ethan. It's been a week since the meeting and honestly Ethan hated that Danny was being forced to do something he didn't want to. Even if Danny was mad at him Ethan wasn't. He tried putting himself in his shoes to see both sides but it only made things worse for him. He may be calm about it on the outside but he was really heartbroken on the inside. He couldn't help but wonder how Danny found out.

"Rory, how do you suppose Danny found out if only you and Sarah knew?" Rory was taken by surprise and wanted to change the subject. He looked at his watch real quick.

"Ethan what time is Danny coming over?" He didn't want to ask but he had to, "What changed his mind to all of a sudden come work with you?"

"It was during the meeting last week." Ethan started to explain, "He basically had no choice."

* * *

_Mrs. Gregor sat both boys down after school after the little incident happened. Just two months ago these two were the best of friends and now weren't. It didn't make sense to her. Just a little over two years ago a similar situation occurred between two of her students. She helped them go through their problem and she had to do the same for these two boys._

_"Care to explain the outburst Danny? That wasn't like you at all." She took out her special notebook from her desk and began writing some stuff down, things she may need._

_Ethan sat quietly waiting for Danny to respond. He knew Danny wouldn't give up so easily, but to his surprise Danny started talking._

_"He knows what he did." Danny stated with venom it kind of stung Ethan and scared Mrs. Gregor._

_"Do you want to elaborate?" She waited for three-seconds and nothing. She turned to Ethan, "Danny, Ethan. I want to help you guys, but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on."_

_This time Danny decided to end the meeting and began to stand up._

_"Danny sit down we are not done here." She waited for him to sit down and continued, "The only reason I paired you up with Ethan was because your grades were slipping and I thought if anyone could get Danny's grades up it's Ethan. Am I wrong?"_

_She didn't get an answer but she knew she was right and that was enough. She looked at the things she wrote down and wrote a couple more things down. She clearly didn't want to give him detention for acting up in class. He needed help and that definitely wasn't going to help at all. She did the next big thing._

_"For disrupting the class earlier today you'd be getting detention, but that won't help at all. So, for the next month you will be seeing me after school twice a week." And before Danny could complain she continued, "I want reports on how the project is coming along, we will be discussing this problem, and your parents will be receiving letters and a call from me letting them know what happened today." A bell went off signaling the start of eighth period._

* * *

The doorbell rang and Ethan checked from his window. Danny was here and he was extremely nervous for the first time ever since meeting him all those years ago.

"Good Luck Ethan! I better be going then." Rory flew out the window as Ethan descended the stairs to open the door.

"Hi," before he even finished his greeting Danny went in.

"Let's get this over with." Ethan closed the door and went into the kitchen. Boy was it going to be a long night.


	5. Hatred

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:****_ Hatred_**

* * *

_"Rory what happened?" the brunette asked the blonde boy. She quickly ended girl's night and flitted to Ethan's house to see what had gone down. When she arrived she saw an unconscious Ethan and a tied up Danny. "How did he find out?"_

_Rory explained to her what he heard as he was passing by Ethan's house._

_"I was out hunting when I heard something. At first I thought it was nothing but the closer I got the more the voice sounded like Ethan and Danny fighting. It was weird because they never fight, argue yes, but not fight. I flew up to the window but I couldn't see much the curtains were in the way. Ethan was asking for help because Danny knew. Then I sort of knocked him out."_

_Sarah walked over to Ethan to make sure he still had a pulse and then to Danny. She was busy working out what they were going to do. Their options were limited and she needed to act fast. Ethan's parents were going to be home soon and they needed to clean up the mess._

_"Rory we need to make sure Ethan finds out on his own. Got it!" Sarah looked him straight in the eyes for understanding. The boy understood very clearly not to meddle in this. "Ethan was going to tell him when he was ready, but Danny-" she couldn't even think right now. Her voice quivered, things were definitely going to change and she didn't like it._

_"I hate this Sarah, we shouldn't have agreed to keep these secrets." Sarah nodded in agreement. Rory was sad, for the first time he didn't have a smile on his face._

* * *

_I should have told him. I knew I should have told him. Instead he found out from somebody and now he hates me. I'm an idiot._

_"E, you should have told me." He heard Danny say in a calm and soothing voice in his head. "Maybe it could have turned out different." Danny's expression suddenly changed to hate, "But instead you chose to hide it from me! Someone who always trusted you! Someone who would never judge you! Someone who liked you for being YOU! You destroyed that Ethan. Is that what you wanted, E? Answer me Ethan! Ethan!" Danny's voice sounded distant as he called Ethan's name over an over._

Ethan suddenly remembered he was in his kitchen working with Danny on their project.

"Ethan! Hello?" Danny exclaimed at him rather annoyed, "Are you going to help me?"

He was a bit shocked Danny was talking to him, more like yelling, even if it was just for the project. It's been nearly three months and it was eating at him.

"Why do you hate me?" His voice quivered barely a whisper.

He saw Danny's eyes contemplate his next answer, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Ethan saw the hurt emanating from his best friend's green eyes. His eyes began to water and he quickly turned around gathering his things.

"I better go." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and ran for the door. He bumped into Ethan's dad. "Woah Danny, where's the fire."

Ethan heard the door slam and his father entered the room. "What's with Dan-" He saw Ethan wipe his eyes, "What happened?"

"Nothing, Dad." Ethan stated gathering his materials, "I'll be in my room."


	6. Hatred and Untold Truths

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:****_ Hatred and Untold Truths_**

* * *

Danny couldn't help it anymore. He ran as fast as he could next door, the rain wasn't helping much either. He quickly went up to his room and threw his backpack on the bed. The look Ethan had given him had finally sent him over the edge. It was too much for him to handle and he had to get out of there fast or he would breakdown right in front of him. Although Danny was mad at Ethan, he hated making him feel this way. He thought he would be the last person to ever make him feel this way, and he honestly hated his own guts for causing Ethan so much pain.

_But he hid something from you. _He heard a voice say, _something he might have never told have you not done what you did._

He closed the door to his bedroom and slowly slid down to the floor, crying.

"I'm sorry Ethan. I don't hate you. I could never, I'm just mad at myself." He sniffled and wiped his eyes, "I just don't know how-" He couldn't finish the sentence; he felt his eyes heavy with sadness.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. He quickly got up and wiped his eyes, "Come in."

"You're back early, I thought you and Ethan were-" she noticed her son had been crying, "Oh Danny what happened." She went over to comfort her son.

Danny couldn't help but cry into her warm loving embrace.

"Mom I messed up." He sobbed, "I don't know-" his mom took hold of his face.

"Danny listen to me. You'll figure this out. You just need time. Ethan knows deep down you don't hate him. You have to fix this honey."

"But I don't know how. I think I may have lost him mom."

"When you're ready, you'll know what to do." Her voice sounded far away, "I have to go honey, just remember love is powerful." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper in the room.

Danny jolted awake not knowing he had fallen asleep. He didn't know if it was a dream, but he knew his mom came to him for a reason. He got up and went towards the window and saw the outline of Ethan by the window. He took in the image and sighed. He knew what he had to do.


	7. Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:****_ Second Thoughts_**

* * *

"It's not fair!" Ethan exclaimed, "I was going to tell him when I was ready." He threw the project materials onto the floor.

"Stupid project!" _Rip-Tear-Rip. Sniff._

"Stupid backpack!"_Swoosh-Slam. Sniff._

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Danny!" He looked at the picture on the nightstand, a picture that was taken by his dad when he and Danny were starting high school. He took it and sat against the nightstand. He hugged it tight and began to sob, "Why Danny?"

His head began to hurt, a burning sensation that only lasted a couple seconds. Ethan could swear he heard someone's voice in his room. He looked up and didn't see anyone. He stared at the picture from last year. Back when Danny didn't know and things were simpler.

_Aren't you the optimist._Ethan was sure he heard it that time and it sounded just like him. Only he wasn't sure. The voice was cruel with every word it spoke. _That's not how this world works. In fact, there are things; things you should ask about your so-called best friend._

"Get out! Get OUT of my head!" Ethan yelled and threw the frame across the room. He got up and looked out his window and saw the silhouette of Danny. He recalled the day Danny went berserk,_ "If I hadn't done the-" _

"He was about to say something and then didn't. What are you hiding?" He whispered looking directly at the boy next door.

_Aren't you dying to know how he found out?_The voice mocked his already fragile state._ I would start with the blonde one._

Ethan called Rory over in an instant, the anger only rising in him. He tried to keep it under control but the feeling was unnatural. Part of him wanted to be mad, but another part was fighting it. It's not like him to hold grudges much less get angry with someone. He waited on the blonde to answer his only question.

"Ethan I already told you, I didn't say anything to him." He studied Rory for any kind of sign, but didn't find one. "Honest."

Ethan finally gave up his little vendetta, figuring that Rory really had nothing to do with it. He apologized to Rory for the third degree and was about to drop it when the voice contradicted him.

_He may not have told him but he is hiding something._

Rory noticed the blackness in Ethan's eyes. Something he never noticed before. It was only there for a fraction of a second, but he did see Ethan's eyes transition to a deep black before they returned to brown.

"You okay Ethan?" Ethan stumbled on the nightstand and Rory reached out to him.

"Don't touch me you ABOMINATION!" Ethan's voice was dark and cruel. "Your kind should've never have existed!" Definitely not Ethan.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who is continuing their support by reading and reviewing. After this chapter their are only a couple more. I wish I could somehow extend the story but alas all good stories must come to an end. You guys won't want to miss this.  
**

_**- Dominus Trinus**_


	8. Dark Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:****_ Dark Side_**

* * *

"Danny, please listen to me!" Rory yelled from outside the house, he hovered up to his window for the thirteenth time. "Let me explain. He was afraid for the same reason you were." Danny was sitting against the wall contemplating the vampire's reasoning. He took a deep breath and opened his window to let him in.

"How long?" He asked barely above a whisper, "How long have you known?"

"To be honest, he didn't tell me on his own." Rory sat on the bed and began his explanation from the day he was bitten by some vampire. "When I was turned into a vampire at the beginning of this year, I sensed a few things about Ethan. I asked him and he began to cry telling me not to tell you. He was scared he'd lose you. Sarah found out the same way and we did our best keeping his secret, and you already know why we keep your secret."

Danny hugged Rory and he figured it was his way of apologizing (and maybe for supporting Ethan). Rory cut the hug short because he was here for a reason and that reason was next door.

"Danny, what do eyes transitioning to black mean?" Danny raised an eyebrow but saw the seriousness behind the question and tried to remember. His dad once told him something about auras and dark energy being able to manipulate your thoughts.

"Usually that means something is controlling or manipulating thoughts." He tried remembering something else his dad had said too, something important, "But its mainly possession, why?"

Rory having no time explain the long version just said, "I have a feeling Ethan is possessed. Is that possible?"

Danny quickly went to his desk and took out a book. He looked up dark energy and cross-referenced it with auras and possession. To his surprise nothing seemed to point to the right answer.

"I don't think it's possible, especially with a mortal. My book would have something on it but it doesn't. This is exactly why I never wanted to tell Ethan. He'd be in danger all the time!" He threw his book across the room.

"Danny we don't have time to loose. C'mon let's get Sarah. Ethan might be in danger." Rory put a hand on his shoulder.

"Rory you go get Sarah. I'll go to Ethan's." Rory flitted out of the room in an instant and Danny made his way to the boy next door.

Danny rung the doorbell and waited for Ethan. Instead his dad opened the door.

"Hey Daniel. Look, umm. I know you're mad at Ethan, but don't blame him. It's not his fault. Even as a little kid we've known he was trapped-" Danny cut him off feeling very guilty for treating their son like that. He tackled Mr. Morgan into a hug and offered an apology.

"I'm sorry Mr. M, I never meant to hurt him. I was just afraid and confused about my own feelings that I took them out on him. I'm so sorry." The teen was sobbing on him and Mr. Morgan rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Danny it's okay, I know you and you would never hurt Ethan. Between you and me, I've always known you two were different." Danny looked up wiping his eyes and Mr. Morgan winking at him, "Ethan's upstairs, go on up." The teen smiled and headed up the stairs. Mr. Morgan stepped out to give them some privacy.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who is continuing their support by reading and reviewing. After this chapter it will be intense. What do you guys predict?  
**

_**- Dominus Trinus**_


	9. The Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:****_ The Secret_**

* * *

_"You know the words. You know what you need to do." The voice spoke to Danny, "He's hiding something, and as your best friend you should know."_

_ "It'll be for personal gain." Danny told the voice, "I can't it's wrong."_

_ The voice was beginning to lose its patience with the boy. It used its upmost powers of persuasion. "Not if you word it right. Everything has a loophole."_

_ Danny thought about it for a moment, he agreed with the voice and began writing down words on a piece of paper. The voice was most pleased with his compliance. It was only a matter of time before it could control him completely._

_ Danny went next door and let himself into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan told him Ethan was upstairs and he made his way up while they headed out. Usually he would just enter the boy's room but this time he took out the paper and began to read it._

_ "Those who now are in this house,_

_ Will hear the truth from his mouth._

_ Open your heart and secrets unsealed,_

_ For I want the truth revealed."_

_ Danny was hoping there was no backfire to this and knocked on the door. He heard Ethan say come in and he opened the door, dreading what he was about to do._

_ He told himself there was no turning back. He was here to know what Ethan has been hiding from him._

_ "Hey D. You never knock?" He chuckled as he threw him a game controller. "Ready to whip some zombie ass?" Danny took the controller and eased himself at testing him._

_ "When's your birthday?" Ethan raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway. "March 13, why?" Danny ignored him and continued to watch the screen._

_ "In grade seven, you told me something while I was at the hospital knocked up on 'happy juice'. What was it?" Ethan answered his strange question without hesitation, "That I was afraid of losing you without you knowing."_

_ Ethan quickly put a hand over his mouth. He was freaking out because answers were flying out of him. It's like a vacuum was sucking them up with no filter. He was afraid that he might say the wrong thing and there was no stopping him._

_ "Danny what's going on? I feel strange." He touched his head because pain was shooting up his body._

_ Danny kept asking more questions making sure it was working just as the voice said it would. Ethan was on the verge of tears because he couldn't control what was being said._

_ "Danny, please don't," he pleaded knowing the inevitable truth was going to come out. "Please make it stop."_

_ Danny didn't like what he was doing but it's like he no longer had control over his actions. The more he asked the more he couldn't control himself. The spell had definitely backfired and both boys' were suffering from personal gain. With every answer Danny got from Ethan, the angrier he became._

_ "Are you hiding anything?" Danny too on the verge of tears and anger didn't want to know the answer, but Ethan answered. "Yes."_

_ Ethan was shaking his head with tears strolling down his face. "Please don't ask me to tell you?" Danny grabbed the boy by the shoulders asking the question Ethan feared the most._

_ "We're best friends Ethan. We tell each other everything." Danny sobbed, "What secret are you keeping from me?"_

_ Ethan had no choice but to answer the teen and the voice was thrilled to no end. Phase One was complete. "I was a girl named Emily."_

_ "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" He screamed harshly at the shorter boy._

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who is continuing their support by reading and reviewing. In case "The Secret" wasn't clear, now you know. What do you guys think?  
**

_**- Dominus Trinus**_


	10. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:****_ All Hell Breaks Loose_**

* * *

"Ethan open the door." Danny knocked on the door. "I know you're in there E. Please let me in." Ethan was on the bed motionless with his eyes open. A shadowy figure was floating over him whispering things to him. The figure was emitting smoke that vaporized as it rose up. It heard the pounding of a door and approaching creatures of the night. The smoke started to double in size. It began to transcend around the perimeter of the house until it was sure they were the only two inside.

Danny having no more patience decided to slam his body against the door giving it enough force to budge open. He wasn't quick enough to see the vapor go into Ethan's eyes. Ethan blinked and his eyes were a deep black before returning to their normal brown color.

Danny turned around and found Ethan lying on the bed in a dead like state. He felt guilty knowing he was responsible for making Ethan feel this way. He pulled up Ethan's computer chair and sat down next to him.

* * *

Rory suggested they use the door this time. Slight problem, the threshold was holding them back. Only this threshold wasn't at the door, but at the porch, ten feet away from the door. They used their super strength to ram the invincible force but it wouldn't budge. They yelled at Danny but the sound seemed to die off before it reached the door. They tried the back door but they couldn't get near it either, something was up.

They flew up to Ethan's window only to slam into an invincible force too. What they saw surprised them. Hovering above Ethan was a black, smoky, vapor. Danny seemed oblivious to this and they tried warning him but they couldn't.

_Only your love can reunite his body and soul. Danny, your love can break the hold it has over your best friend, and close it's portals._ Danny heard a women's voice speak to him.

"Ethan, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean anything I said." He wiped away his tears and grabbed Ethan's hand, "I could never hate you; I love you." He kissed his hand.

Ethan suddenly opened his eyes slowly. He scanned the room and saw Danny, "OH Danny."

Danny smiled at Ethan with teary eyes, "I have prayed, for the day, when our love-will bring us together again." Ethan's smile began to falter into a wicked grin. He sat up laughing maniacally.

"Love!" He questioned cruelly as he stood up slowly on the bed, "I have never loved you. You were such a pathetic friend, what reason was it to love!" His eyes transitioned very quickly to black before returning to their original color. Rory and Sarah were outside the window listening to Ethan speak darkly at Danny. Danny turned around to see them.

"We can't get in." Rory exclaimed, "There's something keeping us out!" He punched the air and his fist collided with the threshold making a slamming sound. "See!"

"That's not possible." Danny exclaimed. Ethan smirked at him, "OH but it can and it is. And you..." he pointed at the two outside the window approaching them "...are powerless, vampires."

"Why?" Danny questioned the impostor, "How could you do this to us?"

Ethan smirked, "It was so easy. Now the merger is nearly complete." His eyes transitioned again, but this time it took longer. Like Ethan was fighting for control. "This one has will power. Not matter it's only a matter of time now."

Danny couldn't attack this monster, he could risk hurting Ethan and that's something he wasn't willing to do.

"I figured you wouldn't hurt this body. I learned a lot from you these last few months." Ethan toyed with Danny, "The major one being your strong emotions towards this human. Honestly, I don't even know what you see in him." He saw his reflection in the mirror, "He's not even '_HOT'_, your word not mine. Then again I don't know what he sees in you either."

"Shut Up." Danny scowled, "What do you want?" Ethan smirked and walked over to him.

Ethan whispered to him as he got close to his secret lover's lips, "He's dying to know what your kisses are like." Danny's breath hitched as Ethan got closer. Rory and Sarah watched the two listening in on their conversation.

He chuckled and moved away "Did you know that two spirits in the same host body is deadly?" Ethan sat on the computer chair with his legs on the desk. He extended his hand to the window and brought down the threshold. "You two disgust me."

"What do you want with Ethan?" Sarah asked with hate.

"There's nothing special about him really. I just needed a host. The last two idiotic boys were a pain really. Took a while to regain my strength after what I did. You see I was drawn to their power; power beyond anything I could imagine." Danny interrupted him.

"And we care why?" Ethan got up from the chair and walked towards him.

"I don't see how Ethan loves that attitude of yours." He whispered cruelly in his face.

"You should care because I almost succeeded in bringing the end of the world once. My powers work because of the emotion _hate__. _Hate is everywhere; it's easy to manipulate the minds of others once anger arises. Ethan though was tough. For being a mere mortal he had more will power than you Danny, and that's saying something.

You shouldn't have underestimated him. Humans can surprise you when you need them the most. Take for example your friendship with Ethan; it goes way beyond that of just friendship doesn't it Danny. Or your friendship with these _creatures_. I know for a fact witches and vampires don't see eye-to-eye, but you two befriended them. Powerful thing friendships. Even more powerful than magic itself."

The three teens still had no idea where he was getting at. Danny had other plans though; Ethan's survival was diminishing with every second that passed by. He needed to act fast. He was done playing games with this, whatever _it_ was.

"I find it very hypocritical of you to hold something from your so called _'best friend._'" Ethan turned around and headed for the door and Danny yelled, "NOW!"

All at once Rory and Sarah flitted to Ethan at great speed to prevent him from leaving. They tackled him into the hallway. He was a bit stronger than usual and was able to throw Sarah into one of the rooms, Rory though tackled him again onto the stairs and they both fell down toppling over each other. Danny stayed behind and summoned his spell book. He read a section about entering someone's mind. To his surprise he found something similar; a mind link spell, he quickly studied the chant and went to Sarah.

"I found something that may help." He helped her up.

"Danny, wait. Have you always-" She couldn't finish because Danny knew what she was going to say, he only nodded.

"Later okay? Right now I gotta save him, I can't lose him again." They quickly went downstairs to find Rory struggling with Ethan.

Sarah told him to do his thing while she helped Rory. Danny stood at the end of the staircase and began reciting the spell.

_"Life to Life & Mind to Mind,_

_Our Spirits intertwine._

_ Meld our souls and journey to_

_the One whose thoughts I wish I knew."_

A strange gust of wind picked up in the living room and Ethan turned around to see Danny collapsing.

"NOOO!" Ethan's voice rang with rage. He too collapsed on the floor darkness consuming his vision.

* * *

Danny was in a barren white room. White light radiated from the room to every corner stretching for miles and miles. This was Ethan's mind or at least he thought it was. He walked around, not really sure knowing where he was but he felt safe, that he was sure of. He called out for Ethan, his voiced echoed throughout the room.

After what seemed for hours he finally found the boy sitting on a white bench. He looked awful his aura was fading away. He looked weak, almost transparent. He joined him.

"Ethan?" He touched his shoulder, "E?" Ethan finally looked up and faltered a smile. "Hi Ethan." Danny brought him in for a signature Danny hug. He started to sob, "E, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I made you go throu-"

"Danny, it's okay. I heard you the first time in my room. You don't have to apologize." Ethan's voice was beginning to sound like an echo. "I should have told you sooner; I was afraid of losing you." Ethan voice shimmered in an out as he spoke.

"I should have told you too. I just never wanted to put you in danger. I never told you how my mom died for the same reason I never told you. I don't want to lose you E." He separated from the hug and grabbed his face, "I love you Ethan." They leaned in and a sudden flash radiated the room. The once barren, white room had come to life with memories of the two. From the day they met, to their first sleepover, when they met Rory, to the first day of high school and the newest memory; their first kiss.

Ethan's aura was shinning immensely with power. He became whole again and the boys were sent back into their own bodies. Danny awoke on the couch gasping for air while Ethan's body was still in slumber.

The two vampires could see a dark force over Ethan. The black smoke was exiting his eyes and gathering on top of him.

"I underestimated you Ethan. That won't happen again. I have a message for your friends; prepare because final battle will begin. You will need all the forces you can get and even then it might not be enough. I will be seeing you again." The dark energy began to swirl around Ethan before completely vaporizing. Ethan abruptly awoke gasping for air.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me E." The two teens walked through Knightwood Bay Cemetery, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"You know I would do anything for you D." Ethan remarked as he held hands with Danny. "I know you've never once visited your mom's grave after what happened long ago, and after you told me what happened a couple weeks ago, I knew you had to come. Besides I owe her my gratitude." Danny chuckled.

"You're something else Ethan. Only you would come thank the dead." The two began to laugh.

_Here lies Patricia, Beloved Wife and Mother._

Ethan set down the flowers and said a couple of words.

"Mrs. Havens may you rest in peace. Thank you for helping Danny go through a tough time and for bringing us closer. I swear I will keep this goofball from doing stupid things." Danny nudged Ethan in the ribs.

"Hey you can't tell her I do stupid things. He's joking, false alarm, no need for lectures." Ethan chuckled, "Bye mom." Ethan turned around only to be spun around by Danny pulling him into a sweet and loving kiss. Danny using his magic made the leaves and flower petals swirl around the two.

Danny's Mom appeared behind her gravestone admiring the two. A second ball of aura swirled around her until it became visible. "Aren't they adorable?" She spoke.

"Hello Megan. How's the Angel of Destiny doing these days?" Patricia spoke.

"Not well, I'm the first Angel of Destiny with child. As you know, we are preparing. I could not meddle much seeing as I have to keep the balance. Besides this was his destiny; it's why I allowed you to appear to your son. The other's would be infuriated, but it is after all for the Greater Good." Patricia nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." Megan waved her off. "So as punishment you had to keep the last name Gregor?"

"Unfortunately, Yes. Though to be fair I did not see that coming. But what's done is done. Now are you ready to return to the after life?" Patricia nodded and took one final look at her boys. Both entities disappeared into a glowing ball of aura and ascended into the sky.

Rory and Sarah flitted scaring the two boys as they walked out of the cemetery. "What did we miss?" They hissed at the two. The four began to laugh as they headed towards the mall.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who showed their support by reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. This was an awesome experience, this was way out of my comfort zone. Hopefully everyone liked it. I want to thank Emo-Rocker for letting me use their first chapter to inspire this story. Until next time. Now to continue The Seer and The Spell-Master.  
**

_**- Dominus Trinus**_


End file.
